Current techniques of therapeutic treatment of human superficial tissue for cosmetic applications utilize ultrasound-based techniques. The prior art is illustrated in FIG. 1, which is a bowl shaped transducer 13 is illustrated. The bowl shaped transducer 13 can be configured to emit ultrasound energy 14. The transducer 13 can be configured to focus ultrasound energy 14 to a focal point 12, which can be in subcutaneous tissue. Accordingly, new approaches to treating soft tissue with ultrasound energy are needed.
However, conventional therapeutic treatment techniques have numerous fundamental physical limits, technological difficulties, and practical utility issues that prevent the flexible, precise creation and control of treatment zones of certain defined shapes, sizes and depths within human superficial tissue. Accordingly, new approaches to treating soft tissue with ultrasound energy are needed.